During a telephone call, voice recognition, voice recording, or the like, it is desirable to pick up only desired sound (user's voice). However, in an environment in which a voice input device is used, sound such as background noise other than desired sound may be present. Therefore, a voice input device which has a function of removing noise has been developed.
As a technique for removing noise in a usage environment in which noise is present, a method which provides a microphone with sharp directivity and a method which detects the arrival directions of sound waves using the difference in arrival time of sound waves and removes noise through signal processing are known.
Moreover, in recent years, electronic apparatuses have been scaled down, and a technique for reducing the size of a voice input device has become important.